Another Alex Rodgers adventure
by phnxgrl
Summary: Alex Rodger chief Spy for the US gov't has been given his hardest assignment. The protection of a lowly police detective without her figuring it out. How can you protect someone who wants no protection?
1. Chapter 1

Alex Rodger was in. He sent in his regular reports whenever he felt like it to the anonymous website set up for his instructions from the Old Man. Everyone in the CIA/NSA knew Who the Old Man was. He was the granddaddy of espionage in the US. The man which had too many enemies. The man who valued his granddaughter from afar. The man whose own daughter was killed because they wanted to send a message to him. The man who mourned that death everyday like he knew his granddaughter did. The man who knew he could not be linked in anyway to this murder. Otherwise this murdering group would use it to blackmail not only Him but the 312 million other citizens of this great country.

With a threat like that he, James K. Parker, stood alone. He is the director of all the clandestine services protecting this country. The irony was they got to his daughter. He could not do anything about it overtly. He could not wrap his arms around his granddaughter and tell her that he loved her. He could not show any emotion of this horrible personal tragedy. Other people were dying too. They have to be stopped.

Alex Rodgers has gotten into a pretty routine and boring as he would say assignment. He still thought the Old Man was crazy. However, he was loyal. As such he never overtly disobeyed a single order. He knew from experience the Old Man had a reason. Having secrets compartmentalized keeps the opponent guessing. It is the duty of those different compartments to do what is tasked to them quickly and efficiently as possible. Lives were always at stake.

Alex was roused out of sleep. The Bat Phone was ringing. It time to do my duty thought Alex as he gradually came out of a dream with lately had been filled with various erotic poses of the Pretty Detective. Alex thought to himself what is with me? Erotic dreams are one thing but of Her? Alex rubbed his face and ran his fingers through his hair trying to remove the cobwebs in his mercurial mind.

Picking up the phone. It was from Her.

Hello, Alex said sleepily he did this for effect. However, he was wide awake on the first ring. He was trained to be. It would not do if the person on the other end was aware of that fact.

"Castle, we have a body" ,said the pretty detective on the other end of the phone.

"A body it is. I will be there in 20."

Alex jotted mentally the address in his mind. A mind which never forgets anything said or seen. This trait had served him well over his illustrious career. Plus, when he was younger it served as a way to upset bullies and encourage friends. Since everyone likes someone who remembers their name.

Alex left the loft. It was a cold spring day the leaves on the green trees lining the boulevards were finally sprouting. The sky was a uniform grey. The sounds of the city at this hour were slowly becoming the background noise like the humming of a bee. A constant droning signaling the beginning of a new day in this city that never sleeps. Death however, had claimed at least one victim maybe more.

Alex stopped at his favorite 24/7 coffee store to get that rich concoction which his pretty detective functioned on. Of course, he must bring his Detective an offering from the gods of pastry too. Ordering the 2 coffees and one bearclaw he left this oasis and entered the cold of the morning once again.

As he approached the detectives were huddled around looking at the body it was a hideous sight.

Alex found his pretty detective quickly sidled up into her personal space. Alex handed her the coffee and the pastry in the bag.

Kate looked at Rick Castle wondering which GQ magazine did he come out of. How impeccable dressed he was compared to her other members of her team. Yes, she had grudgingly accepted the fact Castle as she now calls him was a very much a team member. He had won this position with his help on a few cases now. The Nine year old on a sugar rush was much more than she knew.

Alex looked at the body. A chill ran through him which touched his very soul. This was no ordinary killing this was a sacrifice to the Vudon gods. He had seen this same thing in Haiti several years ago. That was one assignment which he was glad to put in that box in his mind that said do not open. Yet, those images swam in front of his face. Along with the sex he had earlier with his ex wife. Of those two opposing images the sex finally won out.

Kate had stepped in front of Alex and broke him out of his revelry of reliving the sex with his wife, Correct that ex-wife, the mother of his precious child, Alexis.

Kate said, "Castle, are you alright?"

Alex still thinking of his sex which was on his sex addled brain said.

I had sex with my ex-wife this morning. My first ex-wife Meredith Alexis's mother. She is thinking of moving back to New York. Do you know what that would mean to me? A very special brand of hell for me. The Hell of a deep fried twinkie!

The boys looked up from the body interested in what Castle was going to say. Castle was always entertaining in the morning but today it was even more so.

Ryan hearing the statement uttered by the standing man asked,

Deep fried Twinkie?

Alex continued, Yes, the guilty pleasure you get maybe one or twice a year for the novelty. But a deep fried twinkie everyday...

Kate fed up with his monologue and how her team was being sidetracked.

Castle, Shut it!

What?

Crime scene, dead body have some respect huh? Came out of Kate's taught mouth.

Alex said , I do not think he can hear.

Kate getting visibly upset then said

Have some self respect then.

Alex now focused on the body. It was an african male early 20's which cause of death was multiple stab wounds. The evidence led to be that he was beaten. He let his mind recede from his personal hell said,

Check in the mouth there should be a pouch in there.

Esposito looked in the mouth and drew out what Alex knew what he would find.

Kate in astonishment said

How did you know?

Alex though to himself Yes, how do I say this without outing myself. There is no way I am going to talk about Haiti!

Esposito carefully unwrapped the pound and handed it to Alex then asked what does it mean?

Alex took the pouch now open to show a coin with many inscriptions on it. The rag was dipped in blood.

Alex said as the images again swam in front of him, "it is Vudon"

Esposito asked what is Vudon? Is that something out of star trek or something.

Ryan his partner in a deadly serious tone said, "No, it is a religion practiced in West Africa."

Alex then explained the rest of the sacrificial items around the body.

Esposito now very curious because he was aware of that significance asked, Dude, how did you know?

Alex very much wanted not to expose his past said, "In research for my sixth Derek Storm novel." Little would anyone suspect that research was a way of retrieving a very important scientist which had come to Haiti to understand the cult of zombies. That rescue still cause Alex to shiver internally whenever he thought of it.

Alex also said "Vudon was practiced in Haitian and Dominican Republic refugees communities here in New York."

Kate switching from rapt listener to Police Detective now barked out orders.

Kate was led back to his loft to see the research which he had mentioned. Alex went into his study and select a book off the shelf and began to read. All the while waiting for the real source appear. He had made arrangements to order food and have her bring it herself. That way they can converse in the privacy of his loft.

Kate now getting quite annoyed with Castle started to asked "

If Alexis mother was moving back perhaps it would be good for Alexis to know her mother? Have you asked her?

Alex visible upset thinking of his precious daughter's relations with her mercurial mother said,

Alexis when she was nine was taken out to lunch by Meredith. In Paris!

Kate getting ready to leave was stopped by an African American woman of undetermined age holding on to two bags of food. Real food Kate thought. Kate's stomach rumbled as a way to deter her from leaving just yet.

Alex seeing his source had arrived said,

Kate Beckett, meet my source.

Pleasantries were exchanged and Kate got down to the business of eating possibly the first real food in maybe 26 hours. If you discount the bearclaw and the gummi worms on her desk.

Kate brought out the pictures the lab techs had snapped of the pouch and the coin with the strange symbols. Michelle as Alex called her explained the symbols of the pouch and it's content.

Michelle studied the photos of the coin and gave her analysis. It was West African of origin mostly likely Nigerian. The coin was an offering to the saint which retrieves lost things.

Kate said, "so the killer had lost something. That fits with the beating."

Meanwhile the hurricane which is Meredith was wreaking havoc in her daughter's life. Alexis was pulled out of class to see her mother sitting in the principal's office. Alexis knew this did not bode well. Meredith had lied to the principal about the death of her grandfather to get Alexis out of class. Alexis groaned internally. She had a test in Calculus today. She had studied really hard for that test. She really did not want to miss it. However, making her mother out to be a liar would be a bad reflection on her. Reluctantly she agreed to go with her mother on one condition no leaving the city.

Kate was called there was another murder, This time it was a young lawyer. She was killed in the exact same way as the first victim.

Alex looking at the newest victim knew the man who did this did not have what he wanted, Since the pouch and charm in the mouth.

Kate looking grim decided to question this latest victim's close friend. Kate called to get her brought to the station. Kate along with Alex went back to the station to get some answers.

Ryan was there interviewing the friend to obtain what little information she could provide. These kinds of interviews were always very hard both on the detective and the person receiving the news,

Kate, Alex, The Captain, Ryan were staring at the murder board trying to make sense of these conflicting information on these totally unrelated crimes. The only thing tying them was the search for a missing item which the killer wanted very badly.

The missing piece dropped into their laps when the first victim was identified. He was a Nigerian national There was a cell phone listed for an address close to the office of the second victim.

Kate and Alex walked up Six flights of stairs, Alex had to appear winded because he knew Kate was watching him intently. Slums are the same the world over. Alex thought. Then that thought of the Haitian experience again came unbidden to his troubled mind. Kate walk across the roof to a building with a door this was the address listed.

Kate knocked on the door and identified herself. The person who saw the badge and gun panicked. He tried to close the door but Kate was too fast and forced it open and with her gun drawn held it on the occupants of the room.

Alex noticed the same red blanket used in the ceremony and a bag containing the same candles. Kate ordered the person who owned these things to step forward. No one moved. Kate then appealed to the friendship of the slain victim. One person approached he was tall Nigerian like the rest of the people Kate held at bay. She convinced him she was not immigration nor was she interested in calling them in. She was investigating a homicide. Kate had him hauled into police custody along with all the others in the room.

Kate once back at the precinct started the interrogation of this suspect. She wanted to know what was the connection between the red flannel found in both locations. He could be charged and sent back to his country of Origin. Ozzy as he is called said the same could happen to him from the man who came to him for his help. Kate appealed to Ozzy to give up the name in the name of justice for Jamal his friend. Ozzy finally said the name of Charles Onney. This man owns the places where we works and where we sleeps.

Alex sensing an opening asked, "Did Jamal work for him too?"

Ozzy answered , "Yes, on a store on Canal street. The man was looking for Jamal the other day saying he took something from him. Jamal was not a thief."

Alex, Kate, Ryan, Esposito were standing around the murder board running into a total dead end. Alex's ears perked up Meredith! He knew that voice from anywhere. Hurricane which is Meredith had Alexis in tow. She was arguing with another police detective.

Kate now curious hear Richard's name being used and asked, " Is that..

Alex trying to head off any more confrontations said Yes it is,

Meredith, having been acknowledge comes over to stand in front of Alex with his precious child tagging behind.

Meredith was introduced to the detectives all happy to have something else to razz him later on.

Meredith said, Oh Beckett, she is your new muse. You know I was once a muse of Richards too. Alexis told me all about it, I had to simply stop by.

Kate looked at the woman standing with her 2000 dollar dress and 500 dollar shoes and impeccable makeup so this is the kind of woman Richard Castle was attracted too?

Meredith continued her path of destruction by saying, Right Kitten?

Meredith looking at the crime photos noticed a picture of a purse. Meredith having no manners asked,

Is that SJP purse?

Kate confused said,"what?"

Meredith continued, " SJP Sarah Jessica Parker it looks like the purse she took to Milan show. However, this one was a knock off if you notice the stitching was not as good nor was the material.

Kate made a connection and said , Canal street that is where they sell knockoff handbags, This is the same place where the 2nd victim went shopping, and the store where Jamal worked.

Meredith looking pleased with herself said, "See, I was always your lucky charm."


	2. Chapter 2

Kate and Alex were looking at the cheap knock off goods which were scattered in colorful stall all along the wide boulevard. Kate was looking for the address of the store which Jamal worked.

Alex was looking everywhere looking for any hidden danger but not watching where he was going trip over the curb on the edge of the street. Alex twisted himself like the expert gymnast he was and did a complete flip and for a bit of panache an axial included. As he landed on his feet he was expecting applause but all he saw was the video cameras which just witnessed his prowess. Kate oblivious to what took place behind her had located the store.

The boys had just arrived with the signed search warrant. Using bolt cutters the lock was made short work. The place was trashed. Alex noticed everyone of the same handbag was slashed the same way as the second victims. Alex while looking around noticed the symbol on the floor. He knew that symbol quite well he remembered seeing it in the room where the professor was staying in Haiti. It was the symbol of death. The death Mark was nothing but pure terror in the mind of a practitioner of Vudon.

The owner of this store was marked for death.

Alex was heading across the street to confiscate the camera's and the video of his feat too. When he noticed it had a direct view of the store across the street, Going back to Kate and the boys where he got Kate's attention.

Alex thought Kate can be a bit single minded at times. Hmmm, that reminds me of the Old Man he too was very single minded. However, Alex banished that thought immediately however, there was a nagging doubt one he really could not dismiss. In his line of work, doubts were the difference between living or dying. One never discounted doubts!

"Er Beckett?" Alex stammered.

"What is is Castle?", Kate said in a very tire and angry tone, The search of the store was a bust.

Alex pointed across the street to the electronic store,

"They might be able to have the answers you need over there."

Kate following Alex's lead marched across to the electronic store.

Alex was showing off and said, "I am really ruggedly handsome" as he look at himself in the monitor hooked to the camera pointed directly at the store across the street.

Kate rolled her eyes and marched into the store and found the store owner.

The owner was extremely cooperative but was unable to comply with Kate's request.

The owner said he had sold that camera yesterday. However, he could provide a picture of the man who purchased it.

Armed with this knowledge they returned to the precinct. Charles Onny had been detained at JFK and was now in the interrogation room.

Kate took the lead asked, "where were you going?"

Charles replied, "I was going to visit my sick mother in Nigeria.

Alex said, "It must be nice to go visit your mother something Jamal would never be able to do"

Kate pulled out the crime scene photos of both victims and laid them on the table before Charles.

Kate said, "We can tie you to both murders."

Charles answered, "I have not killed anyone."

Kate responded , "Why were you looking for Jamal? What is in the purse? What were you smuggling Mr Onney?" You scare a lot of people Mr Onney Illegals, Immigrants but who scares you? As she placed down the picture of the man in the electronic store.

Charles said," I do not know this man."

Alex said, " He knows you and has marked you for death."

Charles licked his lips and desperation was gleaming in his eyes. He then said, " I need protection can you give it do me?"

Kate said, "I can not give you protection unless you tell me from what."

Charles resignatively said, " His name is Mokuto Bura. The butcher of Benin. He was a child soldier very bad. He deals in women, drugs, smuggling, any thing which can earn him money. He is your murderer."

Kate leaving the interrogation room caught up the rest of the team on what she learned. Charles Onney was a counterfeiter and dealt in documents for the immigrants in the community. The bags were the way the documents were distributed. However, Jamal who worked in the front of the store did not know of the scam going on. So when the bags were all sold in the front he would retrieve the bags from the back of the store. Bags containing the forged documents to bring Bura brother from Nigeria to the USA to avoid being killed for drug trafficking.

Kate organized a raid on the whereabouts of this killer.

Kate asked Alex , " Castle, what is in the bag?"

Alex replied, "A Vest with the word Writer in block letters across it" Alex thought it is not that bad of protection either.

Kate said, " No you need to stay in the car."

Alex reply, " I did that and you remember what happened?"

Alex watch the group enter the abandoned building so he grabbed his vest to skulk along behind them only to have it ruined by him failing to turn off his cell phone.

The Phone announced his position with a DAD DAD DAD ring tone in Alexis's voice.

Alex cursing himself for making such a rookie mistake said to the assembled group, "I will take this outside"

Alex taking the call it was Meredith. Alex was confused why Meredith was using Alexis's phone to call him. While Alex was distracted, Bura drove by. Alex noted everything about this vehicle and the plate number. However, He had to be a flustered writer not the great super spy. So when the group came out when they heard him yelling he pretended to not remember anything.

Kate was visibly upset. While searching the location the camera was found.

Looking over the footage back at the precinct Alex noticed there were several transaction which were unaccounted . The last one was a woman with a yoga mat visible.

Kate asked Esposito who was manning the video console to zoom in on her hand. The hand was holding a cup from the java loft.

Alex using quick key strokes had the answer in a few minute. There was only one yoga studio nearby which could possibly be the one which this woman would have been previously to the purchase.

Taking a picture from the video Kate and Alex were in the yoga studio. The Yoga clerk recognized the person in the picture.

Kate said, "we need the name and address of this person."

The clerk offered that this was the second request from the police for this information.

Alex stiffened Bura must have been here first.

Kate and Alex rushed to the location given by the clerk.

Kate banged on the door," NYPD open up!"

Alex looked at her and asked," Could I get to kick it down?" Alex smirked because he knew he could do it very easily.

Kate looking at Alex said, " Not yet Kitten!"

The door opened and a visibly shaken Diana opened the door.

Alex barged passed the woman and asked, "Where is the bag?"

Kate finding the bag tore open the side to reveal the passport that Bura was looking for. Kate then opened her phone and called for backup.

Alex looking at the open door grabbed Kate and threw her on the floor as Bura opened up.

Alex dragged Kate behind the kitchen island.

Kate returned fire,

Bura then said " Give me the passport"

Kate responded with," Put Down Your Weapon Now!

Alex looked around to see what sort of weapon he could use to distract the shooter. Alex spied the wine cooler and the sparking wine in the bottle. Alex formulated an idea.

First Alex needed to know where the shooter was so he placed his cell phone and took a picture of him. Lowering the cell phone he showed Kate the picture where he was located.

Alex explained,"Kate you need to shoot while I distracts with the popping of the cork."

Kate executed the maneuver expertly.

Bura was down. The shooting had stopped.

Alex in the mood for celebrating took a swig from the opened bottle!

Kate said, "You did well in there Castle, you probably saved my life."

Alex smirked he was going to have fun with this one he thought.

Alex said," You owe me! So you have to do anything I want!"

Kate looked slightly uneasy and slightly turned on too thought what is this?

Alex continued, "You know exactly what I want!"

Alex slid his mouth to her ear and said,"Never, ever call me Kitten!"

Back at the loft, Alex was working on he post mission briefing he was going to send the that anonymous website. Alex was disturbed by his daughter,

Alexis asked,"Is it possibly to love someone but could not stand to live with them?"

Alex asked, " Are you talking about your mother?"

Alexis sheepishly said "Yes, she drives me crazy."

Alex chuckled and held his daughter in a hug and responded, " That is what mothers do"

Alex then heard Richard from the front room and ventured out continuing to hold Alexis close to see Meredith all bundled up and acting excited. Martha was there too looking very uncomfortable.

Meredith said, " Alexis sweety, my agent called today, there is a part for me in a small indy film. The down side I have postpone my move from LA. The producer needs me there tomorrow. I do hope you understand.

Alexis smiled weakly at her mother while her father had a arm around her and pulled her in close to his side.

Meredith leaned in close and whispered ,"Thanks" to Alex. "Next time top ten? Perhaps you could showoff your riding skills again?" Alex swallowed.

Alex remembered exactly what she meant. Hand Standing on the back of the Police Horse at full gallop in Central Park while drunk and naked! Plus the triple axial dismount when the police man caught the horse. Meredith was there for that event.

The Old Man was furious about that stunt. Alex remembered that assignment after that. The Old Man had a peculiar sense of humor. Me being the head zookeeper walking around a monkey cage looking for the special capsule that a particular monkey ate by mistake. That was not pleasant. Looking though monkey poo and of course getting to wear it too since the monkeys loved to have a new target. Martha wondered why I was taking so many showers that week! Thinking about stunts I need to get that video from the electronic store before anyone realizes what I did. I shudder to think what nasty surprise the Old Man would have for me it that ever got leaked out.

Alex then closed the door and looked satisfied.

Martha sensing an opening asked, "Richard, what did you do?"

Alexis chimed in, " Ok Dad spill it we know you had something to do with my mother's change of heart."

Alex looked sheepish and said," My business manager called and brought to my attention a small independent film company looking for capital. He said it was a great opportunity. So I followed his advice and had a video conference with the producer and I mentioned that my ex wife would be perfect for the role they were shooting. I gave them the idea that is all. The producers ran with it."

Both women in his life beamed at him with Joy.

Later an associate of Alex got the video from the electronic store and handed it off to Alex. Sam and Alex looked over the video

Sam said," it is worth the risk lets electronically remove your image and put a Clown suit on him!"

"Yes, It is worth the risk! And it would be funny too!" Alex chortled.

So the video was edited and sent anonymously to Yoou tube site. Plus it was emailed to Ryan since he loved these sorts of funny videos,

A couple of days later at the precinct. Everyone was crowded around Ryan's computer screen! Laughing, Kate wondering what had gotten into the boys and other detectives Plus Castle. She Had to see what they were laughing at.

Kate eyes widen when she saw herself walking confidently passed the camera followed by a guy in a clown suit! The Guy was doing all sorts of antics behind her back. As she walked on obvious to events happening behind her. Then she saw her standing in front of the door ordering the padlock to be snapped. The guy in the Clown suit now had tripped over his big feet and did a flip in mid air and landed on his feet! Then the clip ended. This clip was nearing the 30 million hit mark! Everyone clapped and razzed Kate of her exceptional investigative skills and one mindedness!

The Old Man was alerted to the video of a person he was interested in. He paused his busy day to watch that video. Having watched the video of his granddaughter his heart was melting then he saw the clown! He knew that walk! Alex! He had done it again!


End file.
